Subnautica
Subnautica is an adventure survival game developed and published by Unknown Worlds that Jack has played in various stages in the game's development. In January 2018 the game was fully released, with multiple setbacks (fixing bugs and glitches) that pushed the release date further. Overview Subnautica is a survival, adventure game set in an open world environment and played from a first-person perspective. The player controls the lone survivor of a crashed space ship, called the Aurora, on an aquatic planet. The main objective of the player is to explore the game's world and survive the dangers of the planet whilst at the same time following the story of the game. Subnautica allows the player to collect resources, construct tools, bases, and submersibles, and interact with the planet's wildlife. In the basic difficulty "Survival", the player will have to maintain hunger, thirst, hydration, and oxygen. The game includes a day and night cycle which affects the game play and surroundings. The game will include three other modes: Freedom mode, in which hunger and thirst are disabled. Hardcore mode, which is the same as Survival, except that if the player dies, the player will no longer be able to respawn. Creative Mode, in which the hunger, thirst, health, and oxygen features are all disabled, all the crafting blueprints are acquired, where no resources are needed to craft and the submersibles do not need energy and cannot be damaged. The game is mainly set underwater, with two explorable islands. Videos Jack has recorded and published at least 60 videos of the game so far on his channel. He published the videos every few days through the early stages of development in 2015, then eventually to one to two months before stopping. He returned to the game in December 2016 and last stopped playing in May 2017. He currently creates videos on the full release once per day in 2018. #DAMN NATURE YOU SCARY! | Subnautica #1 #WHAT THE F**K ARE THOSE!? | Subnautica #2 #DEEP SEA DIVING | Subnautica #3 #SEAMOTH ADVENTURES! | Subnautica #4 #BIG BOSS BASE | Subnautica #5 #TIME STOPPER | Subnautica #6 #HUGE SHIP EXPLOSION | Subnautica #7 #INSIDE THE SHIP IS TERRIFYING | Subnautica #8 #ISLAND BASE | Subnautica #9 #MY OWN BAT CAVE! | Subnautica #10 #MYSTERIOUS SIGNAL | Subnautica #11 #FISH CANNON! | Subnautica #12 #GO SALLY! FLY! | Subnautica #13 #SPOOKY FLOATING ISLAND | Subnautica #14 #SUBMARINE DOCK | Subnautica #15 #SOLAR POWERED BASE | Subnautica #16 #UNDERWATER APARTMENTS! | Subnautica #17 #THE MOON POOL! | Subnautica #18 #UNDERWATER SKYSCRAPERS! | Subnautica #19 #DON'T FEAR THE REAPER | Subnautica #20 #CREEPY UNDERWATER LOCATIONS | Subnautica #21 #SUBRASSIC PARK | Subnautica #22 #IT'S GOOD TO BE BACK | Subnautica #23 #RESCUE ME! | Subnautica #24 #SALLY'S BACK!! | Subnautica #25 #THE SECRET PRECURSOR BASE | Subnautica #26 #DID THAT THING JUST TELEPORT?? | Subnautica #27 #THAT WAS MY ONLY ESCAPE! | Subnautica #28 #INTO THE AURORA | Subnautica #29 #UNDERWATER ISLANDS | Subnautica #30 #ALL NEW POSSIBILITIES | Subnautica #31 #THE DEEP DARK DEPTHS | Subnautica #32 #SALLY FIRES TORPEDOES!! | Subnautica #33 #SEA TREADERS | Subnautica #34 #A NEW TERROR | Subnautica #35 #SECRET ABANDONED BASE | Subnautica #36 #THE LOST RIVER!! | Subnautica #37 #JUMPING INTO THE VOID | Subnautica #38 #THE SEA DRAGON LEVIATHAN | Subnautica #39 #THE PRIMARY CONTAINMENT FACILITY | Subnautica #40 #MOVING IS HARD | Subnautica #41 #THE POWER OF SCIENCE | Subnautica #42 #SWEET GLORIOUS H20 | Subnautica #43 #THE SELF SUSTAINED MAN | Subnautica #44 #SEA EMPEROR FINALLY IN THE GAME | Subnautica #45 #SUBNAUTICA IS FINALLY RELEASED | Subnautica - Part 1 (Full Release) #SALLY'S BACK!! | Subnautica - Part 2 (Full Release) #SWIM FOR YOUR LIFE!! | Subnautica - Part 3 (Full Release) #I LOST SALLY!!! | Subnautica - Part 4 (Full Release) #RESCUE ISN'T COMING! | Subnautica - Part 5 (Full Release) #MARIA'S BACK!! | Subnautica - Part 6 (Full Release) #WHAT IS THAT!? | Subnautica - Part 7 (Full Release) #THAT WAS WAY TOO CLOSE!! | Subnautica - Part 8 (Full Release) #WAY TOO DEEP! | Subnautica - Part 9 (Full Release) #HOW FAR CAN WE GO?! | Subnautica - Part 10 (Full Release) #SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH ME! | Subnautica - Part 11 (Full Release) #THE DEEPEST BASE | Subnautica - Part 12 (Full Release) #SCARED OUT OF MY MIND! | Subnautica - Part 13 (Full Release) #I CURED THE DISEASE | Subnautica - Part 14 (Full Release) #BUILDING THE ROCKET | Subnautica - Part 15 (Full Release) Category:Video Games